As personal schedules become increasingly packed, society as a whole becomes increasingly chaotic as individuals hectically travel from place to place. For example, a family may have to balance getting kids ready for school or getting ready for an after-school event while getting oneself or a spouse ready for work while maintaining a residence. Due to these demands, often an individual travels to a destination and after arriving, discovers that they forgot to bring a key item needed. Currently people make a list to remind them, or even place an object in plain sight so they do not forget, only to overlook the item (i.e., article) and still depart either a location or a vehicle without the item.